Matthew (Numbuh 101)
Numbuh 101, a.k.a. Matthew, (Matt for short), is the head curator at the Kids Next Door Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts and Stuff, which holds numerous devices and other items of interest from throughout the KND's history, including the KNDNA Tracker and Recommissioning Module. He, like Numbuh 1 and Sector E, believes in Numbuh 0. He is an obsessive fan of Sector V, and is in possession of items such as Numbuh 5's blurpleberry ice cream supreme, Numbuh 4's report that defeated Valerie, and Numbuh 1's Rainbow Monkey briefs from Operation: B.U.T.T.. He is voiced by Ben Diskin. Episodes Numbuh 101 appeared in Operation: Z.E.R.O., where he had Numbuh 1 and his team come to the museum for an "emergency" assignment which turned out to be delivering an ice cream cone to him, much to their annoyance. After they leave, he gives Sonya, Lee and Numbuh 363 a tour of the museum, which was interrupted when several villains launch a surprise attack, forcing him to call in Sector V once again. After the museum is saved, he tries to get Sector V's autographs in red, but they leave before he can get a red crayon. Shortly after that, Numbuh 101 appears on the screen at the Kids Next Door Moonbase asking once again for Numbuh 1 and the rest of Sector V's autographs, and also revealing that the villains have stolen the Recommissioning Module, which he evidently does not consider as important as getting autographs, although the module was thought to be broken beyond repair, but had actually been repaired by Numbuh 86 in Operation: E.N.D.. After Grandfather put into action his plan to transform the population into Senior Citi-zombies, Numbuh 101 encouraged a depressed Numbuh 1 to use KNDNA Tracker to find Numbuh 0 and save the world. Later, he was seen as a Citi-zombie on the Moonbase, chasing a KND Operative and followed by a group of zombified hamsters are chasing them both. He reverted back to normal after Numbuh 1 defeated Grandfather and saved the world. Fanfiction Gamewizard2008's Universe In Gamewizard's universe, his name is Matt Garley. The operatives often grow bored when Matt tries to give them a tour of his museum, easily losing their interest. The only operative who does take an interest, however, is Numbuh 202, aka Kimberly Adams. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Matthew reveals to Kim that the museum was secretly guarding their dimension's Master Emerald. Eggman Nega discovered this and invaded the museum, stealing said Emerald. Later on, after Jagar makes a deal with Lucinda which changes the timeline, Lucinda grants Matt the Gift of Intelligence, in which he knows literally everything, including the future, to which he despairs of not being able to be surprised. His unlimited knowledge comes in handy, however, when the main group needs to know where to find and how to stop Lucinda. Matt reveals that Lucinda resides in her Enchanted Domain on Planet Avalar, and the only way to possibly stop her would be to curse her with her own obedience gift. Later on, he is desperate to research the operative, Numbuh 23 BBY, ignoring Kim when she wants to spend time with him. But when the spirit, Uxie, appears as a vision to Matt and convinces him otherwise, he decides to go hang out with her at Lime Rickey's. In the "Heroes Together" Arc, Matt and Kim participate in the battle against the Brotherhood of Evil, in which Matt defeats the Nanobots using the "chicken and the egg" paradox. Later, it's revealed that Matthew is the Firstborn Guardian of Uxie. When the heroes flew off to Planet Poké to retrieve their respective Firstborn, Matt had to do the Trial of Knowledge, competing against Nick and Zach as they answered questions about the series. They had also captured Kim and were holding her hostage as a prize. Matt ultimately won the contest and rescued Kim, and for choosing her life over unlimited knowledge, Matt was able to claim Uxie. During the Scattered Realms, Matt accompanied Sector V, and had to rescue Uxie from the Donkey Kong Arcade game. Matt then helped in the battle against Arceus, in which Uxie granted him a golden aircraft equipped with several weapons. Nextgen Series In the Nextgen Series, Matt is married to Kim and has a daughter named Emily, who inherited Matt's nerdiness and quest for knowledge. Major Battles *Matt (as Citi-zombie) vs. other operatives. *Matt vs. the Nanobots. *Matt vs. Nick, Zach, and Gamewizard (trivia game). *Matt vs. Donkey Kong, Sr.. *Matt and other heroes vs. Arceus. Appearance Matthew wears a huge, purple overcoat, with a small, yellow necktie, and black and white shoes. He has orange, bowl-cut hair, and big, square-shaped purple glasses. Personality Matthew is a very nerdy operative with vast knowledge of the Kids Next Door and its history. He seeks to know nearly everything about the KND, but this results in him ignoring his friends, namely Kim. However, Matt doesn't wish to know literally everything in the universe, as he despaired with his unlimited knowledge granted by Lucinda. Matt is also an extreme fanatic, as he admires sensational operatives like Numbuh Zero or Sector V. Abilities Matthew is not physically strong, but he possesses vast knowledge about the Kids Next Door's history, and knows almost everything about it. During the battle against Arceus, Uxie gave Matt a golden aircraft equipped with lasers, saws, and the like, which served as Matt's super form. Trivia Matt Garley is the only male Firstborn Guardian. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Operatives Category:Sector Leaders Category:Firstborn Guardians